A Christmas miracle
by Pekenota14
Summary: They meet on Christmas day six years after separated.
1. Prologue

It's Christmas time at New York. It's Christmas Eve. In every shop and radio station all its audible are Christmas songs. A lot of families are walking, taking the last chance for buying the presents. There's a Santa Claus in every corner shaking a bell, whishing Happy Holydays, the smell of hot chocolate mixes with eggnog's smell and both are more intense than the exhausts fumes. Everyone is closer; everyone is playing, joking around. All the kids are playing on the streets, making snowball fights, and riding toboggans', catching spots of snow with the tongue; they were counting down the days until everyone's favorite holyday. The families gather to the last-minute decorations, to sit around the dinner table, to eat, to laugh, to exchange presents, to spend good hours with the family.


	2. At Rachel's and Ross's apartment

Rachel and the girls are getting ready to leave. Dave adopts his father posture: leaning on the doorframe, looking at the pulse, calling for the ladies.

- Rachel! Hurry up!

- Mom! Hurry up! – The little boy with three years old keeps calling his mother.

- Go steal Ella's boot. – Says Ross to Dave who immediately runs and steals it from his three years older sister.

- We're ready. – Says Rachel showing up with Emma, now eight years old.

- Finally! – Says Ross looking at the watch.

- Finally! – Repeats Dave.

- Let's go then. – Ross picks Dave in arms with Emma walking in front of him, and Rachel closing the apartment's door and start walking on the hallway.

- Ross wait, where's Ella?

- Mom? Dad? Emma? Dave? – Ella says almost crying for seeing the door closed and no one inside of the apartment.

Rachel opens the door again, hugs Ella and taking the opportunity to take her in arms.

- I'm sorry sweetie. I did not know you were inside. – She says kissing Ella and apologizing.

- Dave stole my boot!

Rachel rolls her eyes into Ross's direction.

- You women don't hurry up!

Rachel sighs and they begin to walk in way to the stairs.

Ross stops on the first step and stretches his hand to Rachel.

- Give me the keys!

- What? Why?

- We forgot the presents! – He says whispering.

Rachel slaps herself on the forehead.

- We will never reach Aunt and Uncle's home in time! – Says Emma pulling Ella by hand.

Ross leaves Dave with Rachel and while he goes to back to the apartment, they go to the outside.


	3. At Phoebe's and Mike's house

Mike and Phoebe moved some years ago to the environs. Together they have two boys: Chris, five years old and Nate, three years old. They are also getting ready to go to Monica and Chandler's house.

- Phoebe, which one is better: the red or the yellow? – Says Mike putting in front of his neck two ties.

- None of them!

- Very frontal!

- You won't need them.

- I know, but, I'm a bit nervous to go spending the Christmas at your friends' house.

- They don't bite…much! – She says between her contagious laugh.

- Mom, helps me setting the rail line. – Says Nate coming with the wooden rail line behind him.

Phoebe sits on the floor and starts fitting the pieces and putting the guitar on the couch.

- Chris is upset again? – Mike kneels to Phoebe and Nate.

- Yeah! He doesn't want to go. – She says without any preoccupation.

- Why?

- I don't know!

- He locked himself in again?

- Yeah.

- I'll talk to him. I'm pretty sure he's willing to see his cousins.

A few minutes later, Chris and Mike appear on the living room. Mike takes the speech:

- Chris apologizes for his behavior. Now, he will pick up his jacket, right? – He says looking at Chris, waiting for an answer.

- I'm sorry. I'll go get my coat. –Chris apologizes, a bit contradicted.

- Alright Chris. Nate, help mom keep the rail line.

The kid gets up in a jump a starts destroying the rail line and keeping the pieces on a box.

- We're ready. – Says Chris opening the door and throwing the car keys to his father.

- Us too! – Phoebe gets up from the floor. – It was a beautiful rail line! There was no need to destroy it! – She says looking at the box that Nate carries on hands.

- Let's go. – Mike closes the door while they all go out the house.


	4. At Chandler and Monica's house

- Chandler helps me set the table please!

Monica his on a run by all house while Chandler is on the living room, lying on the floor with his kids over him.

- I'm kind of, trapped Mon! – He rolls them to the floor and wants to start tickling them, but they are so many that they take over him again.

The twins Jack and Erica are grown up; they now have six years old. But, their family was the one that grew up more hugely. They adopt Johanna, five years old; Kevin, four years old and Matt, two years old. But, a surprise of the surprises was, after so many years trying, Monica had gotten pregnant of a girl who they called Kate, now one year old.

- Hey kids, - He says a bit breathless. – Why don't we help mom setting the table? – They get up and run to the kitchen. – Hey! No one helps dad getting up! – Jack and Erica pull him up by hands while the smallest laugh of his funny faces.

He opens all the cupboards and start delivering plates, cups, napkins and cutlery. He's careful of what everyone can handle. He helps them taking some other things to the table while Monica is on her knees, calling Kate, who has been staring at the flashing lights of the Christmas tree.

- Kate, comes here. Come here to mom. – Kate starts timidly and slowly walking among many stumbling.

- Kate, Kate, over here! – Says Jack showing her the tongue out of his mouth.

Kate goes to him and tries to catch his tongue.

- Leave it; leave the tongue like you have it! –Chandler challenges his son.

Kate falls over Jack who lies on the floor, laughing while the others try to play with her too. Kevin shakes a toy that makes noise, and instead of being just Kate to go towards him, Matt also runs after him. They all laugh, especially Monica and Chandler. It's difficult to take care of all of them, but they love every minute.

- Is everything set?

- Yes, everything is one the right place. Relax! – He says as he starts to massage her shoulders. – Everything it's going to be perfect! Despites the fact that they are running all over the house... – Chandler doesn't finishes his sentences because a noise of something falling does it for him, but they don't care because Kevin says that nothing have been broken.

Erica and Johanna run and jump to Monica's and Chandler's lap asking, with their child innocence, if will take too long for see their cousins and uncles and aunts, and, of course… the Santa with the presents.


	5. Joey on the airplane

- Oh, my, God… Is Joey Tribbiani! – Says a hysterical girl that made Joey look behind because of her three first words. "Jeez, thank God!" he thought "She really sounded like Janice!" – Can, can I sit? – She says almost stutter.

He looked her up and down: good legs, nice booty, awesome boobs, pretty face_, _"sit over here babe!" - Sure! – He says.

- I, I, I can't believe. I'm here… with Joey Tribbiani.

- Well, you better believe! – He says blinking to her. The girl diverts the head and starts to shake her hands for produce some wind to cool the cheeks.

"This one will be SOOOO easy!" He thinks as he let out a shifty smile.

- Champagne?

- It would be lovely!

He snaps his fingers in the air to call the hostess on board.

- Good evening sir, how can I help you? – Says the hostess on board with a broad smile and a great courtesy.

- Hi, I and my companion would like to have some champagne.

- Right away sir!

- So… How you doin'?

The girl cowers, trying to hide her head.

- What's your name?

- Chelsea.

- What a pretty name!

- Oh thanks.

- Can I tell you something? – Chelsea approaches her face to Joey's face. – All the guy that ever met you must be blind!

- Why you say that?

- They all looked at you and no one wanted you… they must be blind!

- Actually, my boyfriend is back there, so as my friends. They bet I could not charm you! - She laughs right into his face. – I guess I won! – She gets up and goes to her sit again.

He follows her with the eyes.

- Ah, one more thing: - She turns around. – We are not interested!

When his eyes stare at she and her friends, his eyes stay focused and bulging; his chin falls, leaving him drown on his own drool.

- Your champagne sir.

- Thank you. – He takes the one of the cups and the bottle.

He fills the cup and after drinking a sip thinks:

"Hot chicks are waste of time! What the hell am I saying!"

Then the cockpit announces that the plane will land in 15 minutes. He looks at the bottle:

- 15 minutes, and you'll be empty! – And then he drinks again.


	6. With Phoebe, Mike and the kids

- Uh, we are running out of petrol. We'll stop at the gas station up ahead.

- Where are we going dad? We are not going to Uncle and Aunt's house?

- I need to fill the tank of the car first.

- Hey kids, I'm seeing something white, cold…

- Snow! – Chris shouts out. – Mom, that was easy!

- Well, say a difficult one, dodgy!

The kid stays thoughtful, and finally says:

- I'm seeing something blue, moving…

- It's our car? – Mike asks.

- Yeah dad, you got it!

- Ok, now it's my turn. I'm seeing something beautiful, blond, with rings, a big necklace…

- It's me! It's me! – Says Phoebe happily. - Do you think I pretty?

- If I don't think so, I wouldn't have married you!

Phoebe blushes and then gives a kiss on Mike's cheek. Chris, in the backseat, starts laughing and covering his eyes.

Mike looks into the rearview mirror and asks to Chris:

- Nate is sleeping?

Chris answers with a nodding. Nate was sleeping like a log. The older tries to awake up the smaller by mess around with his hears.

- Don't wake him up, Chris! – Says Phoebe.

Mike stops by the gas station and before goes out, Chris ask him:

- Dad, can you bring me soda?

- I'll see what I can do! Don't wake him up, Chris! – Mike looks back to Chris, who immediately sits very quiet.

The kid looks bored and unbuckles the security belt, lies down on the backseat, rolling over the seat. After filling the tank of the car, Mike buys a soda for Chris.

- I think you left here a toy. – Says Phoebe, throwing him her purse.

- There you go, your soda, buddy. – Mike gives him the can in hands. – Now, we are going to Aunt and Uncle's house.

When they arrive, Chris runs to the trunk, take off his backpack and ring son the bell. Mike picks up Nate in the lap and Phoebe takes out the rest of the backpacks of the trunk.


	7. With Rachel, Ross and the kids: CHAOS

- Are we there yet? – Asks Ella.

- No. – Answers Ross turning on the windshield to clear the snow that now falls with some intensity

- And now?

- We're almost there.

- And now?

- Shut up Ella! We're almost there! – Says Emma, tired of hearing her.

- Emma, apologizes to your sister! – Says Rachel looking back.

- No, I haven't done anything wrong!

- Yes you did!

- No I haven't!

- Hey! – Ross screams so loud that even scares Rachel. - Come on kiddo, apologize.

- I'm not a kiddo. I'm eight!

- Yes you are a kid. If you don't want to be one, don't act like one! Apologizes to your sister!

- No! - She whispers.

- Mom, Ella is crying! – Says Dave, clearly mocking.

- Shut up Dave! – Says Ella between sniffles.

Rachel sighs and thinks: "Oh my God! In what I was thinking when I have three kids!"

Ella's cry becomes the sound more audible inside of the car. Emma somehow feels sorry. She apologizes and kisses her sister on the cheek. Ella stops crying.

- There you go! It was as hard as that!

- No! – Says Emma, a bit embarrassed for acting like a child.

- We arrive, Ella! – Says Ross unbuckling the security belt.


	8. With Monica, Chandler and the kids: RUSH

- Is everything ok? – Monica asks, nervous.

- Calm down! Is not the queen that is coming here!

A loud click is heard from upstairs of the house, which make Chandler and Monica run there when they hear one of their kids crying and the other calling the parents.

Matt is sitting on the floor, crying and Kevin is beside him, almost crying too, and a broken lamp on the floor. Chandler checks Matt's hands to see if he cut himself while Monica is taking Kevin out the bedroom.

- He's fine. – Says Chandler relief. – You scared Mattie? – He says while he rocks the kids on his arms.

Monica grabs the shards and tries not to be angry saying:

- I told you to be careful running inside home, haven't I?

- MOM! – Screams Johanna from downstairs.

They both leave again running, breathless, when the see all of them quietly, ask:

- What happen?

- Aunt Phoebe has arrived!

- God, I thought you were killing each other's! – Monica says laughing.

The bell rings continuously, which Monica opens the door and sees her nephew Chris, with his finger on the doorbell, without stopping.

- You can stop now buddy, the door is open!

Chris stares at Monica and then starts running inside the house. Chandler is putting Matt on the floor when Chris jumps over him, falling both on the floor.

- God, the kids don't like me! – And next, his kids jump over him too.

Monica greets her friends and then invites them inside.

- Chandler, Phoebe and Mike are here! Chandler! – Monica stretches, trying to find him.

- Over here! – He says raising his hand up. – Ouch! – He says while he gets up, shaking his hand. – Some of them bit me!

- It must have been Chris! I taught them to give some bitten, for self defense! – Says phoebe with her unique and innocent expression.

- Interesting! – Chandler says, continuing to shake his hand.

- Hey, dad, look! - Says Jack pointing throw the window.

- It's snowing!

- No dad! Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel have arrived!


	9. Finally, they are ALMOST all there

The kids run to the trunk for taking out their backpacks full of clothes and some toys, in Dave's case. Chandler and Monica receive them at the door entrance, greeting them.

- Did you bring the turkey?

- Yes Monica, I haven't forgotten! Not like Ross, that almost forgot the presents!

- You also not remembered!

- How are my favorite nieces and nephew! – She says kissing them all, so as Chandler.

- Come on in or we'll eat frozen turkey! – Chandler pulls them inside.

- Hey kids! – Ross and Rachel greet at the same time.

- Hi!

- They said almost as a chorus. – Ross jokes.

- Yeah, that's what I do after work: teach them to be choir boys and girls!

- Phoebe and Mike are already here. I think we can eat!

Ross and Rachel have had almost no lips for so many kisses. After greeting the nephews and nieces, they greeted her friend, the friend's husband and the children's friend.

Chandler leads the "troops" to the upstairs to wash hands, while everyone helps putting the food on the table. It was a very animated dinner which still not ended. Everyone still stealing some food from the table, the kids are assaulting the Christmas tree and eating all the lollipops, chocolates and candy canes.

The five friends remember their adventures and tell the new ones that had presently, the ones that the others don't know. They are always in touch with each others. Phoebe and Mike moved because of Mike's job; it was closer. Luckily, they got a house a few blocks away from Monica and Chandler's house.

Ross and Rachel still live in the same apartment in Manhattan. Ross still cannot find another University to teach, or another house closer to his job, to Rachel's job, to his kids school, or to his sister house.

It's close to midnight. The kids waited too long for the presents and they still without deciding who will be Santa. But, before, and in the middle of that entire racket created by the 11 kids, they give a phone call Joey.


	10. A Christmas miracle

He got his suitcase of the treadmill and got in the bathroom. He opens his suitcase and smiles. It is time to revive one more night one of his jobs: Santa Claus! They talked with him two days ago saying they would be together in Monica and Chandler's house.

Joey got a taxi in his way out the airport. So happy he is. Six years is a lot of time. Six years without the real spirit of Christmas; six years without snow; six years full of success; six years without his friends.

His phone rings, so he answers: it's Monica.

- Hi Monica!

[From the other side]

- Hi Joey! You're on speaker.

[Joey's side]

- Who is here with you?

[From the other side]

- Me, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Mike.

[Joey's side]

- And no one is dying!

[From the other side]

- The kids are a bit hyperactive! So, we just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!

- MERRY CHRISTMAS JOEY! – They all scream.

[Joey's side]

- Oh, thanks guys. Merry Christmas for you too!

[From the other side]

- See you probably next year? – Chandler asks. - Maybe for a game of table football with my old roommate.

[Joey's side]

- Maybe sooner! – And he hung up the phone for no one asks him anything.

- That's perfect. You can stop over here. – Joey takes of the pocket the money for pay the taxi driver. – Merry Christmas man! – He says already out the taxi.

- Merry Christmas kid! – Says the old taxi driver.

Luckily, that isn't anyone on the street and it's so close to midnight. He gets inside the payphone and dresses his Santa costume. He calls again to Monica:

- Hey, guys come to the window!

[From the other side]

- Guys, Joey is telling us to go to the window.

[Joey's side]

- Are you seeing snow?

[From the other side]

- Yeah!

[Joey's side]

- And the Santa?

[From the other side]

The kids run outside, screaming that Santa is there.

- Hey, Santa, why are you talking on the phone?

- Are you seeing this! My reindeers fled with the sled while I have put your presents inside!

She, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Mike, go out there and, between kisses and hugs, they feel what they explained to children; that Santa's presence is a Christmas miracle. They feel that what is happening there is also a Christmas miracle.


End file.
